


Ajuda

by carolss



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Pelos últimos minutos Jared estava fazendo aquilo que ele fazia de ficar hesitando antes de falar o que estava na sua mente, e honestamente estava irritando Erlich bastante ao ponto dele estar considerando apenas sair da sala...





	Ajuda

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Pós 3x02

Pelos últimos minutos Jared estava fazendo aquilo que ele fazia de ficar hesitando antes de falar o que estava na sua mente, e honestamente estava irritando Erlich bastante ao ponto dele estar considerando apenas sair da sala quando Jared finalmente disse :

“Erlich se você precisa de ajuda para fazer o Jian Yang ir embora eu poderia ser útil”

“O quê ?”

"Eu só pensei que valia a pena mencionar que caso você precise de ajuda para retirar o Jian Yang da casa eu poderia ajudar"

"Você está se oferecendo pra matar o Jian Yang ?"

"Não ! É claro que não, só para te ajudar com os aspectos legais, eu tenho lido muito a respeito disso por causa da minha própria situação com o meu inquilino"

"Não precisa, eu conheço a droga do código legal como a minha mão e não tem nada que eu possa fazer pelo próximo ano"

"Oh. Okay" Jared disse parecendo bem decepcionado “Tem mais alguma coisa que você requere ajuda ?”

“Porque você está tão fixado em me ajudar ?”

“Você me deu um lugar para dormir, eu estou grato por isso”

"É só uma garagem Jared"

"Não, não é. É a sua garagem, e eu sei o quanto você valoriza esse lugar. E eu sei que eu estou bem longe de ser uma das suas pessoas favoritas, mas ainda assim você teve compaixão pela situação difícil que eu me encontro. Você tem um bom coração Erlich, eu não vi isso nos primeiros meses da nossa convivência, mas eu vejo agora"

Esse pequeno discurso teria feito Erlich revirar seus olhos se não fosse pela expressão no rosto e principalmente nos olhos de Jared enquanto ele falava, não havia puxa-saquismo ou apenas boas maneiras excessivas. Apenas aberta admiração, e talvez até um pouquinho de adoração. Não era a primeira vez que Erlich tinha visto Jared com esse olhar, mas em todas as outras ocasiões este estava direcionado a Richard, e lhe ocorreu pela primeira vez que não era a toa que Richard gostava de ter Jared por perto o tempo todo, além da sua óbvia utilidade em termos profissionais sentia muito bom ter alguém olhando pra você daquele jeito.

"Tá, você pode fazer jantar se significa tanto pra você, e não fale nada dessas besteiras sobre eu ter um bom coração na frente dos caras”

"Seria o meu prazer" Jared disse já indo animado em direção a cozinha.


End file.
